


Impressive Proof

by ornategrip



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Masturbation, Nori is manipulative, PWP, Rimming, talk of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori rims Dwalin. That’s it. That’s the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive Proof

**Author's Note:**

> I had vague memories of a Dwalin/Nori rimming prompt on the kinkmeme but when I finally found it again it was just to discover I hadn’t even come close to filling the specifics of it. So have some Nori rimming Dwalin porn.
> 
> Also, Nori schemes and manipulates his way into Dwalin's pants. Just a head's up.

The first time Nori laid eyes on that bald, tattooed head, he’d been in lust. He couldn’t help it. He’d always liked them big and brawny, had ever since he was a young dwarf, much to Dori’s eternal chagrin. One of the many reasons why poor Ori was so mother-henned, Dori terrified history would repeat and he’d walk in on some big bad dwarf rogering another of his little brothers.

Dori still refused to talk about it. Nori maintained that if Dori hadn’t wanted to see such things, he shouldn’t have burst into Nori’s room with nary a knock, no matter what ‘caterwauling, thought you were being murdered’ noises he might have heard.

But Nori was no horny youth any more but a grown dwarf who could do whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted to. And who he wanted to do was Dwalin and when he wanted to do him was now. There had been no chance before, not with Dwalin constantly arresting him and other such nonsense.

And hadn’t that been lovely? Dwalin manacling his wrists and hauling him about as if he weighed less than a dwarfling. Never ended in sex though, more’s the pity. Just ended up with Nori in jail again.

(You never got caught this much before, Dori had complained back in Ered Luin and Nori had the sense not to retort that there hadn’t been a Dwalin, son of Fundin before either.)

But now, with Nori one of the original company and Erebor thriving under Thorin, King under the Mountain? Nori knew the time was ripe, he just had to approach it with delicate fingers. Dwalin still wasn’t too pleased with his ‘past profession’ as Dori so daintily called it, so Nori had been slowly and steadily working his way into Dwalin’s good graces.

Took to doting on Fíli and Kíli, cut back on his thieving (but not completely, Nori had to hone his skills somehow) and accepting the position of Spymaster had gone a long way in respect to that.

Very few people realized that thieves, the good ones, had to be patient. Had to know how to watch and wait and plan for that one perfect moment to strike. Nori was a very good thief but more than that, he was very good at getting what he wanted.

Take now for instance. He and Dwalin and a few others (they weren’t important, they didn’t have Dwalin’s height or tattoos or lovely voice) had gone drinking in Dale, carousing, if you will. Never would have happened before but it was happening now and Nori was intent on using the opportunity placed so perfectly before him.

The rest of the guards (and they would be guards, Mahal forbid Dwalin not be surrounded by law and order at all times) had slowly drifted off, one by one. Now it was just the two of them, sat close together at the wooden table, tankards of ale set before them.

It had been easy enough to turn the conversation to bawdy things for dwarrows and ale were just like men and ale; it turned both to fighting or fucking, sometimes both at the same time.

“Soon as I dropped trou, he said ‘you might not be one of the big folk but your cock sure is!” Nori finished with a flourish and an impish grin. “I fucked him so good, he gave me a discount every time I shopped there!”

Dwalin roared with laughter, one massive fist pounding on the table. His own stories had been along the same vein, tupping tavern wenches and the occasional doe-eyed shop keep. Nori couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t affected by hearing about cocks and holes and good hard fucking from Dwalin’s lips and reached down to surreptitiously adjust himself.

He took a sip of his ale, nudging Dwalin with his shoulder.

“What’s the wildest thing you ever done?” he asked and Dwalin furrowed his brow. Nori gave him time to think, taking another drink and instead of straightening up, stayed leaning against Dwalin’s side. 

“Went to a whore house once, three of them never been with a dwarf before and fought over me.” Dwalin boasted, looking pleased at his story. “In the end, I fucked all three and they only charged me for one.”

Nori grinned, ribbed him and took the excuse to move in that much closer. Dwalin allowed it, taking no mind to the fact that Nori was practically in his lap. Didn’t mean as much as it might with someone else. Nori had learned that as gorgeous as Dwalin was, he was even more oblivious. Nori had watched more than one dwarf try their hand at landing him in bed and fail miserably.

Of course, none of them tried more than once. A few well-placed threats and a chilling smile while twirling his favorite dagger saw to that. And what of it? Nori was protecting an investment, is all. Nobody was going to swipe Dwalin from beneath his fingertips, not after all his hard work.

“Big lad like you,” Nori said admiringly, going back to the conversation. “Can’t see why they even charged you at all. But ah, have to run a business after all.”

“How about you?” Dwalin asked. “Wildest thing you done?” 

Nori made a show of thinking it over, glancing around the tavern filled with Men and smoke and the heavy scent of ale.

“There’s one thing a pretty little server did for me once. Not as wild as three in one night I wager, but I never had such a thing done.”

He hesitated, paused to stroke a hand over his beard.

“Ah, perhaps it’s best not to talk about. I’m sure you’d have no interest to hear such things.”

‘You couldn’t handle it’ may have gone unsaid but hung in the air all the same. Dwalin scowled, crossed his arms across his chest and Nori took a moment to admire his biceps. Big bulging things, finer accoutrement than any jewel or precious metal.

“Tell me.”

Nori shook his head bashfully.

“No, no. It’s best not spoken of. Here, let me get you another drink.”

He reached for Dwalin’s cup only to have Dwalin move it out of reach.

“Tell me.” he repeated and when Nori said nothing, he snorted. “Bet you don’t even have a story to tell. Just said that to make it seem like you did.”

Nori sighed heavily then leaned forward conspiratorially.

“Are you sure you want to hear?” he asked and Dwalin just gave him a look. Nori shrugged.

“Well, if you insist.” he said, switching seamlessly to Khuzdul, “I’m talking about rimming.”

At Dwalin’s blank stare, Nori lifted his mug to his mouth to hide his smirk. Dwalin glowered at him but Nori ignored him, calmly sipping at his beer and letting Dwalin’s impatience mount. It didn’t take long.

“And what is this ‘rimming’, then?” Dwalin demanded, also in Khuzdul because while Dwalin might be big, he certainly wasn’t stupid. He had an inkling that whatever it was that Nori was hinting at was something they didn’t want the Men around them to hear about.

Nori waited until Dwalin had lifted his own mug to his mouth before saying cheerfully,

“It’s a tongue in your arse!”

Watching him splutter was entertainment enough in itself and even if this night didn’t end as he hoped, he’d still have the memory of Dwalin, son of Fundin completely flummoxed by the notion of rimming. At Dwalin’s gape, Nori gave him a secretive little smile.

“Felt good, it did. The lad knew how to use his mouth.”

Dwalin looked disgruntled and a little suspicious.

“How could it have felt good?” he demanded. “You’re having me on.”

“I am not!” Nori exclaimed, the picture of wounded honor. “Best I ever had.”

Dwalin squinted at him for a few seconds, obviously trying to decide if he believed Nori or not. Then Dwalin’s face cleared.

“No.” Dwalin said decisively. “You’re lying.”

He leaned back in his chair as if the conversation was over and Nori had to fight to keep the smile off his face. Dwalin was playing right into his hands.

“Now just a minute!” he exclaimed, schooling his expression into indignation. “I’m not lying and I can prove it.”

“Prove it how? You got that serving boy hiding under your shirt?” Dwalin chortled at his own joke and Nori scowled at him.

“I’ll do it to you.”

Dwalin froze, eyes wide and startled, a red flush slowly working its way across his cheeks as he stared unspeaking at Nori. Oh that was cute, wasn’t it and Nori resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks.

“You heard me.” he said instead. “Calling me a liar. Have to prove myself somehow, don’t I?”

Dwalin finally blinked, one hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck, flush still infusing his face.

“You wouldn’t.” he said but he sounded uncertain.

“My honor’s at stake.” Nori huffed, ignoring Dwalin’s snort. “I’ll do what I have to.”

Dwalin looked doubtful and Nori shrugged delicately, inwardly readying himself for this next important bit.

“Ah, that’s fine. Forget I offered. Not every one can handle such things, you shouldn’t be ashamed.”

Gauntlet thrown.

Now to see if Dwalin would pick it up. He was staring down into his cup, frown on his lips and brow furrowed. Outwardly, Nori seemed uncaring but his heart was pounding. This was it, months and months of maneuvering, of dealing with bruises while teaching Fíli and Kíli fighting moves, of keeping his fingers out of easy pockets, he was so close to his goal that he could scream.

Instead, he drummed his fingers on the table, humming a cheerful little tune under his breath. An eating song Bilbo had taught them and Nori had a fondness for Shire songs, happy things that talked mainly of food and drink and sometimes flowers. The seconds went on interminably and he could feel the nervous sweat beginning to prickle at his temples.

“Fine.” Dwalin said, standing so abruptly he almost knocked over his chair. Nori reacted quickly.

“I’ll get us a room.” he said, standing and making straight for the barkeep, gesturing him low so as to speak into his ear.

When Dale had been rebuilt, the folk there had made accommodations for dwarrows. Wasn’t a tavern or inn that didn’t have rooms set aside for dwarf sized furniture and this place was no exception. A couple of coins later, they had a room all to themselves with a great big dwarf-sized bed and Nori would have paid a whole bag of gold if it meant being alone with Dwalin.

Dwalin hadn’t said a word, had simply followed mutely into the room, watching as Nori locked the door behind them. Nori wasn’t all that worried about their safety, not here in Dale and not with Dwalin’s axes still strapped on his back. Still, it paid to be careful and Nori would be furious if they were interrupted by an assassination attempt of all things.

Although there was something to be said for a nice, adrenaline-fueled fuck.

It was quiet once the door was shut, the loud din of drunken men and dwarrows fading. Without a word, Nori went to the bed and sat down.

He set to work removing his belt and vambraces and after some hesitation, shucked his outer jerkin, the one that held the hidden weapons he had worn today. Usually his under layers held some too but with his plan to bed Dwalin, he had forgone them. Nothing quite ruined the mood than removing knives and garrotes in front of the Captain of the Royal Guard.

If his plan had worked, Nori knew it would be best not to remind Dwalin of his less than honorable ways when they were on their way to undressing. He risked a glance at Dwalin as he put his jerkin to the side, careful that none of his weapons fell out.

Dwalin was still standing in the center of the room, looking uncertain and Nori cursed silently to himself. This wasn’t good. It looked like Dwalin was having second thoughts. As he bent down to unbuckle his boots, he ran options through his head. What was the best way to get Dwalin back on board? Flirting? No, that never worked on Dwalin. Nori would be best to poke at him, get him a little riled. Dwalin’s temper could always be relied on.

He spent a vague thought at feeling a little guilty but comforted himself that if Dwalin didn’t want it, Dwalin wouldn’t do it. You couldn’t force Dwalin, son of Fundin to do a damn thing if he had decided he didn’t want to. Nori knew that for a fact. He’d run face first into the stone wall of Dwalin’s convictions more times than he could count.

Nori looked up again.

“Well, get to it.” he said, edge of annoyance in his voice. “Just going to stand there all night?”

Dwalin frowned and shifted on his feet but made no move to remove his clothes. Nori rolled his eyes as he finished unclasping the last of the buckles on his boots and slid them off. He stood, put his hands on his hips.

“And what?” he asked sarcastically. “Am I to touch you through your clothes? You have done this before, haven’t you? Or am I despoiling a blushing virgin? You have to be _naked_ , Dwalin.”

Virgin or no, Dwalin’s face turned a ruddy red, heavy brows drawing down low and for a moment Nori wondered if he had gone too far. But then Dwalin starting stripping, weapons down first, placed carefully on the ground before his clothes were shucked with much less caution.

And then Dwalin stood naked in the middle of the room, shoulders thrown back, chest puffed out, a look of defiant pride on his face as he met Nori’s gaze head on. No shame whatsoever to be bare-assed naked in front of Nori, expression daring him to look.

Nori looked.

Oh, Dwalin had much to be proud of. Stocky, muscular and a chest so hairy it blended with his magnificent beard. And his cock! By Aulë, it was thick and already stirring under Nori’s watchful eye, coming to life in twitches and starts. Dwalin would be hard and dripping by the time Nori got through with him. That was a promise.

Nori cleared his throat.

“Well, get on.” he said, gesturing to the bed. “Hands and knees, if you please.”

Dwalin gave him one last suspicious look before doing as told, climbing on to the bed and making Nori’s mouth water with the flexing muscle it put on display. That fantastic ass looked even better without clothes, firm and round and furry and Nori resisted the urge to smack one cheek. 

That could come later, once he was certain Dwalin wouldn’t change his mind.

Nori quickly climbed up behind him, the bed dipping slightly as he got into place and Dwalin grunting as it made him sway a little. He spread Dwalin’s cheeks, rubbed his thumb along the crinkled pink skin of his hole. Dwalin hissed but otherwise didn’t move.

“You ever been fucked?” Nori asked casually, for none of Dwalin’s stories had featured Dwalin on the bottom. Then again, neither had Nori’s stories and he’d certainly bottomed plenty of times.

“Once or twice.” Dwalin said grudgingly and Nori hummed noncommittally. “It’s not so bad but it’s not what they want when they come to me.”

That seemed true enough. Dwalin was such an alpha male and Mahal knew, the first thing Nori had thought about upon seeing Dwalin was Dwalin fucking him good and hard. No doubt the majority of people who approached Dwalin wanted the same thing. Still, it was a shame. Dwalin deserved someone to take him apart and leave him a shaking, shivering mess.

“You don’t like this, you tell me to stop.” Nori found himself saying, giving Dwalin an out because Nori wasn’t a complete bastard. Besides, Dwalin was naked and hard; at this point if he didn’t like the rimming, odds were he wouldn’t be adverse to a blow job.

With that in mind, Nori dipped his head and ran the flat of his tongue between Dwalin’s cheeks.

Dwalin made a shocked sound and Nori didn’t pause, sealing his mouth around that little pink hole and fluttering the tip of his tongue against the puckered skin. Dwalin groaned, a sound so deep it seemed to be in his very bones, his hips shoving back. Nori had no hope of keeping Dwalin in place, he didn’t have near enough the strength needed for that so he simply rode it out.

Dwalin’s legs were already shaking even as he rocked his hips, the whimpers and moans coming from him sounding so sweet and helpless that Nori moaned against the flesh in his mouth without quite meaning to. Dwalin felt it, of course he felt it, hips jerking back so violently he almost shoved Nori right off of him.

Nori pulled back with one little kiss, swirling his tongue around the rim.

“Drop your elbows.” he instructed, hearing the huskiness in his own voice. “Try not to shove back so hard, eh poppet?”

He waited until Dwalin managed a garbled acquiescence before bending back down. He didn’t put his mouth back though, instead rubbing his chin and beard braids along Dwalin’s crack and across his sensitive skin just to hear him wail.

He worked his way down, abandoning Dwalin’s arse to suck carefully on his bollocks, great big things that were heavy on his tongue and threatening to pull up tight. He tugged them gently down with his mouth then moved back up to rub his tongue along Dwalin’s perineum, Dwalin crying out and cursing the entire time.

He worked his way back up to Dwalin’s hole, sucked on the rim before flattening his tongue and giving Dwalin another long, slow lick. Using the point of his tongue, he circled the rim over and over, getting it nice and wet as Dwalin went crazy under him. Good at following orders though, Dwalin was doing his best to control his hips.

‘Such a good boy’ Nori wanted to croon but didn’t quite dare. Instead, he slipped the tip of his tongue inside Dwalin. He couldn’t get too deep, Dwalin was still too tight so Nori set himself to work loosening him up. Little kittenish licks followed by careful thrusts had Dwalin opening up beautifully and Nori stroked one hand along his arse cheek in appreciation. Then because he could not help it, he gave the same arse cheek a quick slap.

Dwalin’s voice abruptly became muffled, stifled and Nori guessed he must have hidden his face.

He sat up so he could see, one hand squeezing Dwalin’s arse cheek the other pressing his thumb against the wet slick hole. Dwalin was loose enough now that his thumb went in easily to the knuckle and Nori had images of sinking his cock into the root but no. That would be for next time and by Mahal, there _would_ be a next time.

This wasn’t going to be the only taste of Dwalin Nori was going to get.

Dwalin had his face buried in the pillow, biting it no doubt, Nori thought gleefully, still moving his thumb in and out of Dwalin almost absently. His beautiful cock was completely hard and dripping, leaving little spots on the sheets below him.

Nori would have to make sure to not get the wet spot once they were done.

He sank his thumb as deep as it would go just to watch Dwalin’s cock jerk, spilling more precome. It looked so sweet that Nori let go of his arse cheek, dragging his hand down to cup Dwalin’s cock before fisting it once, twice. Dwalin’s ass spasmed around Nori’s thumb and in reward, Nori pinched the head of his cock.

“Like it, do you?” he asked conversationally, the raspiness of his voice giving him away. “Shall I keep going?”

Dwalin didn’t answer and for a moment Nori thought that perhaps he hadn’t heard him. He flexed his thumb to get his attention and Dwalin finally dragged his face from the pillow to give him a bleary glare.

“Yes, damn you!” It would have been more impressive if Nori hadn’t chosen that moment to rotate his thumb and made Dwalin’s voice crack. Nori smiled at him sweetly.

“Your wish is my command.”

Nori slid his thumb out and using both hands, spread Dwalin’s ass as wide as it would go. Enough teasing, he decided. Dwalin had been so good after all. He fucked his tongue in deep, thrusting in and out and working his tongue within the smooth warm insides of Dwalin. Even with his face buried in Dwalin’s arse and Dwalin’s face buried in the pillow, Nori could hear his shouts and wails, his near sobs as Nori refused to let up in the slightest. 

Tongue fucking him with all the skill at he had, Nori took one hand and reached between Dwalin’s legs to stroke one tight fist along Dwalin’s cock. That was all it took, Dwalin roaring, his whole body arching and Nori moved with him, swirling his tongue around even as he worked Dwalin’s cock.

As soon as it was over, Dwalin collapsed and Nori let him go, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. By the maker, he was so hard he hurt and he dropped his hands to his laces. Nori had plenty of practice undoing trousers, his own or someone else’s and made quick work of it, freeing his aching cock so he could stroke it. Dwalin laid sprawled before him, body still shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm. All that lovely skin and muscle, slick with sweat and trembling from the pleasure Nori had given to him. 

Nori began to stroke himself with one hand, the other dropping low to cradle his balls.

“Oh, look at you, poppet.” Nori began to mutter because he’d always been a talker when his mouth was free. “Mahal, I’ve never seen anyone take a tongue so well as you, you’re perfect, just beautiful, I could look at you forever, wish I could see your little pink hole right now but my hands are full right now, fuck Dwalin, I’m so close.”

Dwalin reached back with still shaky arms and Nori’s eyes widened as those big rough hands grabbed his own arse cheeks and spread them open. Oh Mahal, he could see his pink wet hole, still twitching from his orgasm.

“Fuck!” he groaned, the word dragged out of him as he felt his own bollocks pull up tight. One last tight stroke and he splattered his seed all along Dwalin’s arse, groaning helplessly as it striped his arsehole, dripping thick and heavy down his crease. He collapsed to one side after that, gasping for breath.

Dwalin stretched out next to him, straightening his legs before one massive arm came out and wrapped itself around Nori’s waist to haul him close. If he felt any discomfort from Nori’s clothes pressing into his bare skin, he didn’t say, simply snuffled into the pillow and cradled Nori closer.

Nori stretched out one arm, managed to catch the edge of the blanket with his fingertips. He dragged it up, draped it over the both of them while eyeing where his jerkin sat beside the bed. Close enough, he decided sleepily. He could grab it easily and with it all his weapons if needed. Grasper and Keeper were propped on the other side, near to Dwalin.

Safe enough.

Nori shifted, settling in a bit better even as Dwalin’s arm tightened on his waist. With anybody else, Nori would call it cuddling. As it was, he simply turned his head and tucked his face along Dwalin’s shoulder.

“You made a mess on me.” Dwalin grumbled into the pillow, voice low and hoarse and sending shivers down Nori’s spine.

“Oh, I’ll clean it up, poppet.” Nori said and smiled slyly against the skin of Dwalin’s shoulder. “Don’t you worry. I’ll clean it up.”


End file.
